Mi querida Emperatriz
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Ivan se pregunta una y otra vez por qué Catalina, su futura emperatriz, desea con tanto fervor ser rusa. Ese día empezará a comprender un poco mejor sus motivos. (Pareja: Russia x Catherine II (Catalina II en español))


Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los personajes empleados son:

Russia, llamado Ivan.

La Emperatriz Catalina II, apodada La Grande de Rusia.

* * *

**Mi querida Emperatriz**

_-San Petersburgo, Rusia. Año 1749-_

En el palacio de Oranienbaum, situado al oeste de San Petersburgo, el silencio se hacia vigente aquel día. Era temprano, muy temprano por la mañana, y solo algunos miembros de la corte rusa estaban despiertos, además de los criados, claro. A fin de cuentas... en las frías mañanas de invierno como aquella, ¿quién iba a estar despierto tan pronto?

En mitad de aquel agradable silencio, el pequeño susurro de una pluma sobre el papel blanco irrumpió sin piedad. Quien manejaba este instrumento era ni más ni menos que la futura Emperatriz de todas las Rusias, Sophie Friederike Auguste von Anhalt-Zerbst, mejor conocida como Catalina Alekséyevna.

La muchacha, que por aquel entonces tenía apenas 20 años, era muy disciplinada a pesar de su corta edad y estaba habituada a levantarse a esas horas de la mañana para estudiar, para cultivar su mente. Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que leyendo a uno de los grandes autores de la época: Diderot.

Las ideas sobre las ciencias naturales y sobre el conocimiento basado en la razón tenían muy interesada a la joven y dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a estudiarle y a apuntar en un cuaderno aparte algunas de sus reflexiones para luego discutirlas con la mejor compañía que había encontrado en el palacio hasta ese momento: Su tan admirado Ivan, representante de la nación de Rusia.

Si bien era cierto que Catalina e Ivan no habían congeniado muy bien al principio debido a los orígenes prusianos de la joven, con el paso del tiempo el ruso le había cogido cariño a la muchacha dada su dedicación a la hora de estudiar su idioma, su conversión a la religión ortodoxa y su entrega total hacia el país. Además de su increíble encanto natural que había hecho que el pueblo ruso la estuviera aceptando a velocidades abismales, la propia Catalina se había encargado de gustar a todo el mundo y sus tácticas funcionaban muy bien, se notaba que era una mujer de gran inteligencia.

Así pues, Ivan y Catalina poco a poco se habían ido conociendo más y más hasta llegar a tenerse admiración, respeto mutuo y, por qué no decirlo, cariño.

En ese momento, la concentración de Catalina fue interrumpida por un leve repiqueteo en la puerta de su dormitorio. Tras dar permiso para entrar, un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y robusta, con el cabello corto y en color rubio ceniza y ojos violetas cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Catalina, por fin levantó su rostro del cuaderno y, al descubrir que aquel hombre se trataba de su tan querido Ivan, se levantó del asiento de su escritorio y corrió hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos sin dudarlo un segundo.

_ ¡Ivan! _Exclamó la chica portando una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras abrazaba al ruso.

_ ¡П-привет(*), Catalina! _Saludó el ruso mientras se dejaba abrazar por la muchacha. Él simplemente colocó gentilmente una de sus manos sobre su espalda y la frotó suavemente. A decir verdad al chico le daba un poco de vergüenza abrazar a Catalina con la misma efusividad con la que lo hacía ella. A fin de cuentas ella era la esposa de su futuro emperador, ella estaba años luz de él.

_ ¿Cómo estás, querido? _Preguntó la chica ya dejando libre al ruso.

_ Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y vos cómo os encontráis esta mañana?

_ ¡Totalmente entusiasmada! Acabo de recibir unos escritos sobre las últimas reflexiones de Diderot y no puedo parar de leer. Tiene ideas realmente interesantes, ¡has de verlas!

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Ivan pronto se vio arrastrado hasta el escritorio de la ahora rusa. Allí Catalina le entregó los resúmenes que había escrito sobre las reflexiones del ilustrado y se los mostró.

_ ¿Pero no estábais estudiando a Voltaire? _Preguntó el ruso mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a los escritos que le había entregado Catalina.

_ Sí, pero puedo estudiar a los dos a la vez, ¿no? Si quiero ser una mujer culta y, por ende, buena gobernante, he de tener una mente cultivada.

_ ¡Да(*)! Estoy de acuerdo. _Contestó el chico riendo ligeramente.

_ Bueno, ¿qué opinas? Interesante, ¿no crees?

_ En parte sí, pero no estoy de acuerdo con él en algunas cosas.

_ ¿No? ¿Cómo puedes no estar de acuerdo con él?

_ Porque dice cosas que se alejan bastante de la realidad. _Afirmó el ruso mientras dibujaba una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

_ En fin, ante esto solo hay una solución... _Comenzó a decir la muchacha mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cintura. _ Que vengas mañana a mi alcoba y debatamos. ¿Qué te parece?

_ ¡Perfecto, me parece buena idea!

Catalina sonrió contenta ante su respuesta y asintió. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer para pasar el rato era debatir sobre las ideas ilustradas con Ivan. Aquellas pequeñas discusiones a veces podían llegar a ser verdaderamente acaloradas y ambos acababan dando tremendos gritos que se escuchaban por todo el palacio. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, cuando ambos estaban ya de pie en una postura amenazante y mirándose con fiereza a los ojos, acababan por reir y olvidaban todo aquel enfado. Era una muy buena terapia a decir verdad, les ayudaba a liberar toda la adrenalina que llevaban en sus corazones.

Catalina agradecía de sobremanera aquellas charlas, en parte la ayudaban a aprender más sobre sí misma y sobre lo que quería el pueblo ruso. E Ivan sentía lo mismo que ella, solo que sus motivos eran distintos.

_ Bueno... ¿Y por qué me habéis hecho llamar tan pronto? No creo que solo fuera para enseñarme esos escritos, ¿да?

_ Claro que no, querido. Te he hecho llamar para que me acompañes a pasear un rato, a caballo por supuesto. ¿Quieres? _El ruso asintió mientras sonreía, uno de sus mayores placeres era cabalgar, así que aceptó sin dudarlo. _Bien, pues vamos.

Y dicho esto, ambos macharon hacia los establos. Una vez llegaron allí, Ivan cogió el abrigo que solía usar Catalina para esta clase de salidas y la ayudó a ponérselo. Una vez se lo puso, descansó sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha mientras acariciaba el suave terciopelo del cual estaba revestida la prenda.

No sabía por qué, pero siempre le había gustado ver a Catalina con aquel precioso abrigo de color blanco. Le hacía una bonita figura y contrastaba de sobremanera con su hermosa cabellera negra llena de bucles que caían graciosamente sobre su espalda...

Pudiera ser que Catalina no fuera la mujer más bonita de Rusia, pero tenía algo especial... Algo que el ruso no sabía explicar, pero lo que sí podía asegurar es que tenía que ver con su mirada, con esos dos preciosos ojos azules. La mirada de la chica brillaba con fuerza, más que la de cualquier otra joven que había conocido. En ella se podía vislumbrar la seguridad de la mujer, la curiosidad, el ansia por saber, por conocer... la ambición. Tenía la mirada que debía poseer toda buena gobernante, toda buena emperatriz.

Ivan agitó su cabeza un par de veces al notar que aquellos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. No era la primera vez que exaltaba la belleza y la gracia de su futura emperatriz en su mente, pero se sentía un poco culpable por ello ya que pensaba que no era noble por su parte el hacerlo. De este modo decidió olvidar todo aquello y se centró en el paseo a caballo.

Tras ayudar a la joven a subir a su corcel, él mismo montó en su propio caballo y comenzaron a cabalgar a paso ligero, alejándose un poco del palacio.

A Catalina se le había antojado cabalgar hasta llegar a una pequeña colina que se alzaba detrás del palacio, desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad de San Petersburgo, tenía unas vistas espectaculares, así que Ivan no se opuso y la siguió complacido.

_ Em... Catalina, no deberíais montar así. _Aconsejó el ruso de repente al observar que la chica estaba cabalgando como un hombre. Algo muy mal visto en aquella época. _ Si os viera la Emperatriz Isabel...

_ ¿Tú también piensas como ella? ¿Crees también en esas bobadas? _Preguntó de mala gana la muchacha. _Me gusta montar así, me siento más poderosa y en comunión con el animal.

_ Entiendo lo que queréis decir pero sabéis que Isabel lo dice por vuestro bien, ¿да?

A Catalina no le gustó nada esa respuesta, ya se estaba hartando de todos los rumores que esparcía la emperatriz sobre ella, sobre su incapacidad para concebir niños por culpa de su manera de montar cuando la realidad era bien distinta.

_ Debería preocuparse menos por mí y más por Pedro. Es su culpa el que todavía no haya tenido niños. Si por las noches no le dedicara tanto tiempo a jugar a las "casitas" con sus soldaditos y se dignara a reclamar mi virtud, ya habríamos tenido hijos.

Ivan solo pudo sonrojarse ante las palabras de la chica, la cual, ni corta ni perezosa, le acababa de desvelar algo bastante íntimo: El hecho de que ella aún no había perdido la virginidad a pesar de llevar ya 4 años casada con Pedro III.

Era cierto que había rumores en la corte sobre el poco interés de Pedro en los "temas carnales" y dudas sobre su orientación sexual, pero jamás los hubiera creído. Hasta ahora, claro.

_ Yo lo único que quiero es ser amada por mi país, ser una con Rusia, pero parece que Pedro me desprecia o algo así...

_ ¿Por qué deseáis ser rusa con tanto ahínco? _Preguntó Ivan esta vez. La verdad es que siempre le había sorprendido el fervor con el que Catalina había acogido las costumbres rusas. Era fascinante el interés extremo que tenía la chica por ese país. ¡Incluso le había pedido a los médicos que cambiaran su sangre prusa por sangre rusa! Aquello era algo que él no podía llegar a entender del todo.

_ ¿Todavía me preguntas por qué, querido Ivan? _Dijo Catalina mientras reía ligeramente, este tema ya lo había tratado con Ivan antes, pero el chico seguía insistiendo con su pregunta. Detuvo su caballo y miró al ruso con ternura y cariño _Porque amo la cultura de tu país. Amo tu literatura, tu pintura, arquitectura... Amo cada una de tus ciudades, tus costumbres, tus gentes... Porque te amo a ti.

Ante estas declaraciones Ivan no supo qué responder, la única reacción que tuvo su cuerpo fue la de colorear sus mejillas de un rosado rubor y la de apartar su mirada. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Catalina había dicho que le amaba? ¿A él? ¡Aquello debía ser imposible! Nunca nadie le había amado, ninguna mujer rusa se había interesado verdaderamente por él. Tenía fama de intimidante y su físico no ayudaba demasiado a alejar esta fama. Además, era por todos bien sabido que, en algunas ocasiones, sobretodo si se trataba de guerras, Ivan podía llegar a ser temible, podía llegar a enloquecer... Pero, ¿por qué Catalina no pensaba eso de él? ¿Por qué no veía aquellas cosas horribles?

El corazón del joven ruso comenzó a latir con más fuerza en su pecho, parecía que se iba a desbocar cuando... de repente un pensamiento cruzó su mente más rápido que un rayo... Catalina no había querido decir que le amaba de una manera romántica, lo que seguramente quiso decir es que le amaba como una hija puede amar a un padre o como una hermana puede amar a un hermano. Claro, seguramente eso era lo que la joven había querido decir en realidad. ¡Cómo podía haber pensado tales tonterías! No era posible que le amara de otra forma... ¿Verdad?

Tras unos minutos, finalmente llegaron al destino deseado.

Catalina bajó del caballo con un pequeño y grácil salto y se sentó sobre la fría nieve de la colina admirando con absoluta devoción la maravillosa ciudad de San Petersburgo. Ivan imitó a la joven y se sentó a su lado. Afortunadamente para ambos, la tela de sus prendas era lo suficientemente gruesa para que la nieve no pudiera acariciar sus pieles, de este modo el frío se podía aguantar bastante bien.

_ Isabel ha preparado un baile para la próxima semana. _Anunció Ivan de pronto.

_ Como siempre, ¿qué tiene de especial?

_ Que en esta ocasión va a venir Gilbert...

_ ¿Prusia? ¿En serio esta vez va a venir? _Preguntó algo sorprendida la joven. Hacía muchos años que no veía al chico, desde que era una niña a decir verdad. Como princesa alemana que era había conocido al representante pruso hacía tiempo, pero no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

_ Debéis de estar contenta, ¿да? Hace mucho que no véis al representante de vuestra nación de origen.

_ No. Yo no soy prusiana, soy rusa. Él no es mi país, no le pertenezco. No tengo por qué estar contenta. _Dijo con determinación la chica. Tras esto miró a Ivan, cogió una de sus manos y la trasladó hacia su pecho, hacia su corazón. _ Yo te pertenezco a ti, Ivan.

Ivan volvió a sorprenderse ante las palabras de la joven. Llevaban tanta emoción, tanta convicción...

En un arranque emotivo, el chico se acercó a la joven y depositó un pequeño beso en una de sus mejillas, demostrando así cuán agradecido estaba por sus palabras. Con aquel pequeño beso le agradecía silenciosamente el que quisiera estar a su lado cuando nadie más quería hacerlo. Le agradecía el hecho de que no le juzgara, de que, a pesar de todo, desde el primer día había querido ser suya. Había querido quemar sus raíces alemanas completamente y alzarse como una nueva mujer, como una mujer rusa...

Aquello era el mejor halago que le podían hacer.

Catalina sonrió levemente al recibir aquel pequeño beso en su mejilla, no había dicho ninguna mentira. Amaba a Rusia y sería suya hasta el día de su muerte.

La mañana iba pasando lentamente mientras Ivan y Catalina admiraban el cielo azul de San Petersburgo. Aún cogidos de la mano, en un apacible silencio, pues las palabras sobraban. Las miradas lo decían todo...

Todo el mundo afirma que Rusia es un país muy frío, sin embargo están muy equivocados. Pues en el interior de su corazón, la pequeña llama del amor comenzaba a arder con fuerza y con una calidez sin igual.

El amor hacia su querida futura emperatriz.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

привет: hola

Да: Sí

(*) Se dice que Pedro III en su noche de bodas, en vez de unirse carnalmente a Catalina, se dedicó a jugar con soldaditos de plomo. Y no solo esa noche, sino que sucedió esto mismo durante los siguientes 12 años. La verdad es que Pedro tenía una enfermedad llamada fimosis que le impedía realizar el acto sexual, por esta razón no pudo yacer con su esposa hasta que decidió operarse

¡Gracias por leer! Si os ha gustado ya sabéis, podéis comentar, estaré encantada de leer vuestros reviews ^^


End file.
